


Destrúyeme [Tóxico| Retorcido | Prohibido]

by Gavisenpai



Series: Su peor enemigo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavisenpai/pseuds/Gavisenpai
Summary: 105 palabras de las veces que Loki amó a Thor, pero también le odió.[Colección de Drabbles]





	1. Olvidar

_Olvidar_

Thor tenía en la mano derecha su daga y en la izquierda su corazón. Él está en el suelo con la sonrisa retorcida de extremo a extremo, esperando la última sanción para su traición.

Porque Loki ha vivido con la ira y con el amor. Y nadie puede vivir así. Ni siquiera él.

— Concédeme un final poético. Tu rayo por mi daga. ¡Hazme olvidar mi locura!

La voz rota de Thor.

— No puedo.

_Perdonar._

_Olvidar._

_No amarte._

Él tampoco puede.

— Te odio, cobarde.

Se lo dice a Thor, que tira a un lado su daga. Se lo dice a él, que no gana ni contra sí mismo.


	2. Desconocer

**Destrúyeme**

_Colección de drabbles de las veces que Loki amó a Thor y también lo odió._

_._

Drabble #2 105 palabras

.

.

**Desconocer**

.

Sucedió cuando era un niño.

Frigga pasaba los dedos entre su cabello negro. Cantaba y su voz era preciosa. Odín solía repetirlo.

— ¿Amaste siempre a papá?

— No, cariño. No funciona así, hemos trabajado para eso.

— Yo amo a Thor.

_Sin esfuerzo._

_Para siempre._

— ¡Ay mi niño! Tú y Thor tienen un lazo especial, indisoluble. Nada, ni la sangre, romperá lo que tienen.

— ¿Podremos ser como ustedes?

Su voz se oscureció. 

—No, Loki. Los hermanos no se aman así.

_¿Así?_

Cuando Loki volvió a encontrarse envuelto en los brazos de Thor. De pronto, no supo cómo mirarlo ni cómo amarle. **Y nunca volvería a saberlo.**


End file.
